Only time will tell
by netta17
Summary: Andy and Sam think they can move on from everything that they've been through but someone from Sam's past comes back into his life, even if she didn't plan if herself. Can Andy still look at Sam in the same light if she knows the truth of why he did what he did?
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone struggled with this story for almost two years but decided to put it up and see what people think. More chapters to come if people like the first one and please be honest – I'm a big girl can take citizen but also provide suggestions how I can improve.

Don't own anything on this.

**Chapter 1:**

_**December 2013**_

_Life has almost returned to normal in the life of Andy McNally and Sam Swarek… Almost back to normal._

"This is 1505, need EMS at Sunnybrook Park. Have… Well don't know many people in the car, need back up ASAP."

Andy said in to the car radio as she and Chris approach the scene. She never saw anything like this in her three years on the job. Two teenagers laying on the ground, blood everywhere, the car twisted around a tree and several bullet holes in the drive side door.

Andy checks the pulse of the first boy and tells its weak so she needs to get him help as soon as she can. When she turns her head to see where Chris is the boy whispers; "Where is Anna? Anna…" Andy keeps looking around to see if she can see the girl that the boys is talking about but can see anybody but the boy's friend a few feet away from them. It's not long before EMS arrives at the scene and takes over from Andy. Trying to find Chris and find out if he saw a girl in the car but he hasn't.

As soon as the boys are transported to the hospital, Traci and Sam arrives at the scene and as soon as she looks into the back of the car and Traci sees a pool of blood and blood leading away for the scene. But that turns out to be a dead end, as it stops a few feet away from the accident.

"See anything that might help us identify our missing girl, Det.?" Sam asks as she turns back.

"No, the blood ends here, suggesting that they had a car waiting for them. But why shoot a car with teenagers in it? And teenagers that doesn't even live here." she answers.

"The car is registered to a Mandi Thomas, she lent the car to her son Michael for the weekend to help his friend move here." Traci says looking at her notepad.

"Were do they live?"

"St Catharine's." Traci answers.

"They are a long way from home." Sam answers. "Do you know the name of the friend he helped move and maybe a name for the other boy?"

"The boy's name is Andrew Copper and they were helping an Annabelle… Swarek move." Traci answered, looking at Sam.

"Did you just say Annabelle Swarek?" Sam asks, a little harshly. The shock on his face almost unreal to the two female officers next to him.

"Yes, she lives with her aunt. A…"

"Sarah Swarek-Thomas." Sam finished Traci's sentence. "I need to make a phone call. Can you two please take a look in the car and see if you can find anything that might lead us to where Annabelle can be and who took her."

Both Andy and Traci watch Sam walk away, phone in hand. Who is Annabelle and what has Sam so upset?

Please let me know and then I'll post the rest.

Netta


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much for all the reviews I got yesterday, it made my day. So many of you tried to guess who Anna is, so lets meet her. Longer than the first, enjoy!

Like always… Don't own anything.

**Chapter 2:**

_**September 26, 1997**_

Sam just starred at the little girl in his arms, she looks so peaceful. How could Melissa do this to him? Leave him with this little girl? How is he supposed to raise a child? He Samuel James Swarek? Sitting down on the bench behind him in the police station, he looked down and saw his daughter smile in her sleep - she looks just like him when he was born, button nose, puffy cheeks and the Swarek hair. It was then that the power to protect this little girl, HIS little girl from anything or anyone that wants to hurt her.

Getting up carefully as not to disturb the sleeping girl in his arms, Sam walks out of 15th Division and called a cab.

"Where to sir?" the driver asks Sam as soon as the door closes.

"The nearest baby store, please. And please slowly." Sam say looking down at the little girl.

"Sure." The driver said while turning into the street.

"What's her name?" the driver asks after a few minutes of driving.

"Annabelle. Annabelle Sarah Marie Swarek, born September 24, 3:53am, weighing 4lb 2oz and 21cm long." Sam said smiling down at her.

After about 15 minutes of driving they pulled up in front of the Baby R' US.

"Here you are, sir."

"Thank you, how much?"

"Nothing." The driver says with a smile.

"Nothing? I need to pay for the ride." Sam said looking confused at the driver.

"Looks like you've had a rough night and I five of those at home but I have someone that helps me. You my man looks like you're alone, so take this as a birth present. I'll wait while you shop and if you need help in there, ask for Esther. She'll help you with anything."

"Thank you, I don't know what to say." Sam said, still in shock but started to get out.

Walking into the store, Sam scanned the place and knew he was over his head with this whole baby/daddy thing.

"Can I help you with anything, sir?" a dark hair lady asked, smiling up at him.

"Yes, Esther." Sam said with a smile.

"How... name tag." she said smiling warmly at him.

"I need you to help me get everything I will need to take the best care of my little girl here."

"Then you can to the right place and to the right person, follow me." Esther said turning her back on Sam.

After what felt like an eternity, Sam made it to the check-out counter and out of the store.

"Find everything you needed?" the cab drive asked as he saw Sam walking out of the store with Annabelle still fast asleep in her new car seat.

"Yes, Esther was a big help. Thank you, she's a good woman."

"So where to next? Home?" the drive asks with a smile on his face.

"Home, please."

Just as they turned into the main street, Annabelle woke up. After she looked around, her bottom lip started to quiver and she started to cry. Sam opened the diaper bag and took out a bottle and placed it in front of Annabella's mouth. As soon as she felt the nipple, she took the bottle without any problem and as she sipped her dinner, she starred at Sam with that sky blue eyes.

"Well hello little princess, how was your nap?" Sam asked the little girl.

"Esther help you?" the drive asked with a smirk.

"Yes and she showed me everything I need to know for now. She gave me her number and said I can call her anytime I need help." Sam said, looking down to see how Annabelle is getting on with the bottle. "She's differently a keeper, you're a lucky man."

"I know and I thank to Lord every day that I found her." The driver answered back.

Soon they stop in front of Sam's house, Sam walked to unlock the door, putting Annabelle down just inside the door and ran down to help David, the cab driver with all the baby stuff.

"Thank you for all your help, David. I really appreciate it and thank Esther for me again." Sam said shaking David's hand.

"You're welcome and remember anything you need, at any time, just call." David said shaking Sam hand, bending down to Annabelle "And you little missy, don't make it too hard on him." Annabelle just starred at David as he got to his feet.

After waving goodbye to David, Sam took Annabelle inside to give her a bath and get her ready for bed. Sam never knew how hard it is to give a new born a bath maybe it would have gone better if he had everything ready before he started to give her the bath but he made it and she's clean and dressed in her pink onesie. After settling on his bed, Sam started to read her a bed time story – even though Sam knew she was way too young for bed time stories, he wanted to start a routine for her and him – but he only got a few pages into the story when Annabelle fell asleep. Making sure not to wake her, Sam got up and placed her in the pack-a-play and cover her with the purple blanky he got her.

"Good night my little princess. Daddy loves you and will never leave you, not for anything in the world. I'm here for you, always. Never forget it." Sam bent down and kissed the baby's head and made sure the monitor is on before he left his room. He walked down the hall to his spare bedroom, he put the light on and started to assemble Annabelle's room. He spend the whole night moving everything the way he wants it and at 5 o'clock the next morning, Sam is happy at the way his little princess' room came together. Now time to get ready for the real world…

So some of you guessed right, congrats! Will post again later in the day… See you soon!

Netta


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

_**December 2013**_

"I know its late Sarah but I want to know why Annabelle is back in Toronto when she's suppose too be in St Catharine's with you and Matt." Sam yelled into the phone.

"She's been going to school in Toronto since September, Samuel." Sarah yelled back.

"Why didn't you tell me? My daughter is back in a place I took her away from for a reason and you just forget to mention that she's back! For almost three months."

"We thought that she would come and say hello to you when she got there. But she told us that you looked like you've moved on with your life, so why should she tell you that she's in the same city as you." Sarah said in a low voice.

"She said what? When did she see me?" Sam was getting angry and not at his daughter but at his sister for not telling him about Annabelle.

"She said she went to 15th after her first day of collage and saw you with a fellow officer in a… uhm…" Sarah really didn't want to say what Annabelle told her about that day.

"She came to see me? At the station?" Now Sam was getting angry at the idiot who didn't tell him that someone was looking for him.

"She said she was walking up to the front desk and that's when she saw you two standing behind the glass."

"Sarah, she's missing… Michael and Andrew is in the hospital and it doesn't look like they're going to make it. There was a lot of blood in the back seat of the car and on the ground leading away for the scene." Sam said, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Sam…" Sarah took a deep breath. "I'm so sorry! We're leaving in the next 10 minutes. Do you need me to bring anything that might help you identify if it's Anna's blood?"

"Yes, please. Anything you have that will help us find her too."

"Then we'll see you in a few hours. Love you baby brother and Sam… I'm sorry I didn't tell you. She asked me not to say anything to you."

"I know and understand Sarah, I just want us to find her. Drive safe and love you too. See you soon!" Sam said hanging up.

"Traci and Chris, go to the hospital and keep me up dated about the boys. If… if they wake up and are able to talk, question them and find out everything you can about what happened." Sam said walking over to his car. "Andy, please come with me."

Chris, Traci and Andy just looked at each other but did what they were told to do. Andy got into the car with Sam and they left the scene, not a word spoken for a while.

"So do you want to tell me about Annabelle and who she is to you or I'm I going to have you tide up to get it out of you?" Andy asked after 15 minutes of silent.

"Her name is Annabelle Sarah Marie Swarek. She's my daughter." Sam said, not looking at Andy.

"She's your what?" Andy thought she might have heard wrong.

"She's my daughter. She turned 16 back in September and she's been living with Sarah and her husband for almost 10 years now." Sam answered her with his eyes still on the road.

"Why is she living with Sarah and why haven't you ever mentioned her?" Andy asked in shock, still trying to get over the fact that Sam Swarek was a dad.

"I moved her there after…" Sam didn't know how to explain the story to Andy, he still has trouble with it.

"After?"

"She was kidnapped when she was 6 years old. After we got her back, I just… I just couldn't look at her as it felt like I failed her as a dad. I made a promise the night I brought her home from the police station that I will never let anything happen to her and something bad happened." Sam said while stopping the car in front to the barn.

"So where is her mom?"

"Melissa Peck left her at 15th Division when she was two day's old. She left my number and a note saying that she can never be a mother to a child whose father she hates. So she left her here and they phoned me to come and pick her up."

"So you raised her by yourself for 6 years and just left her at Sarah's. Did you keep in contact with her over the years?"

"No, I didn't want to disturb her life more. I felt it was better if she thought that I left her to protect her, which I did."

"So when you went to visit Sarah, you didn't see her at all?" Andy was wondering what really happened that it made Sam want nothing to do with his own daughter.

"I always went when I knew she wasn't going to be there. But I always knew what was going on in her life, until about three years ago."

"Why?"

"For one, you came into my life. Secondly I was busy feeling sorry for myself after Jerry died, you left, Marlo and you came back from undercover. I got shot and spend most of my time make up with you." Sam tried to give her his best Swarek smile.

"But she's you blood, Sam. Was her kidnapping that bad that you had to send her away and cut her out of your life?"

Sam took Andy's hand. "Well, I guess now is the time I tell you the whole story but I don't think you're going to like it."

"Just tell me, Sam. I have a right to know, not only as your girlfriend but as you partner."

"Your right, but please promise that you will be open minded before you judge me."

Andy nodded and that gave Sam the encouragement to start.

Hate keeping you insistence but will post soon... And like I teach the kids I take care of, patients grasshopper, patients.


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you for everybody for the positive reviews, it really means a lot.

I was made aware that the story that I'm busy writing was already shown in season 4 where Chris' son was taken by his real father. I've read a lot of stories in the world about dad's kidnapping their kids from their mothers because the mothers keeps the dad from them. It's a taboo subject in some parts of the world and the reasons are not always know. Now I'm not going to get into politics but I'm just telling the story from a side we don't always hear about – the dads' side.

The other thing that two people posted, was about Sam abandoning and letting all the women in his life down all the time. Well nobody is perfect and we all make mistakes, does it mean we need to be judge? I do believe that everybody has a right to their own opinion, so if you have a problem with anything I write about or just want to discuss the subjects I brought up just now – PM me and we'll talk about it.

Now that the "meany" in me is done, back to the story.

Still don't own anything, except all four seasons…

**Chapter 4:**

_**September 24, 2002**_

"Annabelle, please open the door now!" Sam yelled as he kept on banging on the door.

"NO!"

"Annabelle Sarah Marie Swarek! If you don't open the door in the next 5 seconds, you will not get any presents or cake or a birthday party. It's not too late cancel everything!"

The door unlocked and Annabelle peeked through the opening. "But all I want for my birthday is to stay home with you." She said in a sad puppy dog voice.

"I know princess, I know but you know I have to work till 6 tonight and we're going to be late if we don't leave now. BUT I promise that this weekend we can do whatever you want to do, how does that sound?" Sam said picking her up.

"But I don't want to go to school."

"Why? You love school."

"Not anymore." Anna said while looking down.

"Why?" Sam was shocked at what his daughter was saying, was something happening at school that he doesn't know about.

"I just don't like being the baby of the class. Everybody is older than me and they make fun of me because I know things they don't. And Ms. Wood always tell me to give the other kids a change to answer. I can't help that they spend more time playing computer games and I spend my time reading." Annabelle said with a determent look on her face.

Sam had to laugh. Who would have thought that his "Bella bee" would be a smart ass at the 5? "I know it's hard for you to let the other kids answer questions but you need to be nice and not a smart bum all the time. Can you do that for me please? Just for today…" Sam said with a pout.

Anna just laugh at her dad while nodding her head yes. "But after school can we get some ice-cream and go to the park? Please, pretty please…"

"How about after work, if your homework is done and if you're good at school today."

"I can live with that, thank you daddy. Love you!" Anna gave Sam a hug and started to wiggle to get down.

"Love you too, Bella bee and HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Sam yelled after her as she ran for the front door.

"I'm sorry for picking you up late, princess." Tommy said, a bit out of breath.

"It's fine grandpapa." Anna said putting her book back in to her backpack and picking it up.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Tommy said picking up the 5 year old.

"Give me." Anna said holding her hand out.

"Your dad said no presents till after dinner and cake. And I know that Uncle Oliver and Uncle Jerry has something special for you." Tommy said while buckling her into her car seat.

Tommy and Annabelle sang as they drove to 15th Division, laughing and chatting away. Tommy couldn't believe that this little girl has grown up so much in the 3 years that he's known her and Sam is doing a really good job raising her by himself, unlike him… He wishes that he could be like Sam and Annabelle with Andy but it's just so hard, maybe he should leave the bottle alone and focus on Andy and his job.

As soon as they stopped at the station, Annabella was out of her seat and running for the door. A few officers came out as she ran inside straight into Uncle Jerry's office and onto his chair. She started to spin herself as Tommy and Jerry walked into the office, laughing at the little girl. After a few more minutes Jerry stopped the chair so she can start her homework, with the promise for a story after dinner. Time went by fast and it wasn't long before Noelle came to get Anna so she can take a shower before Sam got here and pick her up. After the friends knew that the little girl was ready for her birthday dinner, Jerry sat down to read Anna her the story he promised.

Just after 10 o'clock Sam and Oliver arrived back at the station, tired, grumpy and angry. They were supposed to be done with work 4 hours ago but a hostage situation took longer than they though and they couldn't leave. The first thing Sam did when he walked in, was go straight to Jerry's office. Jerry just smiled and looked at the little girl sleeping on the couch. Sam bent down to give her a kiss on her head, he felt so bad for getting her all dressed up with nowhere to go. She did look cute in her little black dress with the purple bow, Noelle left her hair loose just the way he likes it.

"She fell asleep two hours ago." Jerry said, getting Sam out of his thoughts.

"Normal bed time for her." Sam said with a smile.

"She did her homework, Noelle got her to take a shower and we had dinner. Left overs is in the fridge."

"I can't believe I missed her birthday. This morning she locked herself in her room, refusing to go to school and I promised her that we can get ice-cream after my shift."

"She understand this is your job Sam. She knows that we need to help people and that's what you did, she'll get over it. But you might want to buy her a bigger gift and I think that you putting her in a different school will help your case more."

At that Sam had to turn and frown. "But she loves her school and it's the best one in the area. And it's the only one I can afford on my salary."

"I know, remember I was there when you went to look at the school." Jerry said with a giggle, "She told me that she was in trouble again for standing up for the police. Apparently a few kids in her class' parents doesn't have a good word to say about the police force."

"What?"

"She didn't tell you about the last three times?"

"No, she didn't. I thought that this was normal behavior for kids not to want to go to school."

"It's not just the kids, the teachers are mean to. They don't give her the attention our little Einstein needs… maybe you can look into private school or even home schooling."

"I'll have a word with the teachers and the principal tomorrow on my day off. See what we can do about her." Sam said picking his sleeping daughter up so he can get her home and to her bed.

"Good night and see you Saturday for the party." Jerry said as he took his jacket off the back of his chair.

"Good night and thank you for looking out for her."

After Sam pull Annabelle in bed, he went to the fridge for a beer and as he opened the door he saw the picture taken a few weeks back while they were at the pool with Oliver and Zoey. They looked so happy and he was so proud of what Annabelle has achieved in her short life without a mother. But he still felt guilty for not spending enough time with her, him missing things and most of all, not knowing about things that is happening at her school. But he'll see what he can do to make something's easier for both of them.

I'm jumping around a lot but I need to do this to get the story line right. So bear with me, please. It will make sense at the end and I'm going to post the last few chapters later tonight. It's my mothers birthday today, so I'm spending the day with her but will not leave you hanging…

Netta


	5. Chapter 5

Here we go again and I still don't own Rookie Blue.

**Chapter 5:**

_**September 24, 2003**_

"I WANT MY DADDY, YOU MEANY!"

"Well, well, the little princess is awake." The voice in the front seat said.

"I WANT MY DADDY!"

"And if you don't shut it, little brat you'll never see the light of day again."

"Who are you?"

"Just the middle man, sweetie. I'll drop you soon enough and then you can meet the boss." The voice said.

"BUT. I. WANT. MY. DADDY!"

"Keep your trap shut before I shut it for you." He said again.

Annabelle didn't like this but she can remember Sam telling her that if something like this ever happened, to just stay calm and do as the kidnapper says. But he said his only the middle man… so where is he taking her and who is the boss? All Anna knew was that they were moving so where are they going, she knows from the times that Sam took her to Aunt Sarah's they drove for almost four hours but how long has it been since they left the city? Anna tried to sit up but a shape pain in her left foot made her lay down again and the head rush didn't feel good so she stayed where she was hoping that Sam will come and get her soon.

"The teacher said that some guy in a police uniform came in and told her you send him to come and get Annabelle because we were busy with a case." Oliver told Sam.

They were outside of Annabelle school with Tommy, who was supposed to pick Anna up and drop her off at the barn but when he arrived she was gone. He went to her class but the teacher said she was picked up about 30 minutes before Tommy arrived by man in uniform so she thought nothing of it. Security had to come at get Tommy out of the class room and into the principal's office so he doesn't cause more of a scene. By the time Sam and Oliver arrived, the teacher released she made a mistake and the fact that Annabelle was kidnapped became clear to everybody.

She's been missing for 4 hours now and the sketch artist was sitting with Ms. Wood to see if they can get a sketch out to the media as soon as possible, time was ticking. Sam was all over the place trying to do everything he can but not really helping anybody but nobody had the guts to tell him to go home. Oliver was busy on the phone with Sarah, explaining everything that they already knew and she was getting ready come and help where she could – even if she just came to calm Sam down and keep him busy so they could work.

"Did she give you something we can use?" Sam asked Officer Grant as she walked out of the room after Ms. Wood.

"I gave the sketch to Detective Barber, he'll send it out."

"Sam, home and that is an order." Boyko ordered as he walked out the stairs.

"And I said I'…"

"I said it was an order." Boyko barked at Sam again.

"Fine!" Sam said like a spoiled little brat, walking towards the locker room.

"And why are all of you standing around, don't you have work to do?" Boyko asked the officers that was standing around.

"Detective Barber!" a young rookie ran into the Detectives office.

"What?"

"We have something. A lady at a gas station just outside Toronto saw a little girl that looks just like Annabelle in a red truck. They went in the direction of Montreal." The rookie said quickly as he saw Jerry's face getting red with anger.

"And…" Noelle felt like there was something more that the rookie needed to say.

"She didn't get the plats number but she overheard him while he was on the phone and he said the name Melissa." The rookie rushed out before Frank could hit him.

"Melissa? You sure…" Oliver asked.

"She said she's 110% sure."

"Oliver, are you thinking what I think you're thinking?" Jerry asked.

"Phone them, they have to know where she is. And if they say they don't know, make them tell you. Frank you're with me." Jerry said as he walked out of the office.

"Oliver you better tell me who this Melissa person is and now!" Boyko yelled at Oliver and Noelle as they walked out of the office.

"Melissa is Melissa Peck." Noelle said.

"Peck? Like in Superintended Pecks daughter?" Boyko asked again.

"That's the one. And she's Annabelle mother." Oliver said as he picked up the phone.

Sarah arrived at Sam's house just before midnight and she was surprised to find him in Anna's room holding her blanky. She could see that he's been crying and that sleep wasn't going to happen tonight but tomorrow morning his going to have a cry hangover. It broke her heart to see her little brother like this, now she knows what he meant when he told her how he felt after her attack. How can one family have so many bad things happen to them? Haven't the Swarek kids pay enough for the actions of their father?

"Sam, do you want some tea? It'll help you calm down." Sarah asked, getting him out of his thoughts.

"No thank you." Sam sniff.

"You need to eat something too."

"Sarah, please stop." Sam said a little bit louder than intendant. "I know you mean well but just stop please."

"Sorry, I just don't know what to do. I feel useless!" Sarah said as she sat down on Anna's bed.

"I know the feeling. But I know that she'll do what we thought her and that we'll find her safe." Sam said taking Sarah in is arms.

"Still, who will do this? Did you make somebody angry while you were undercover a few weeks ago?"

"No and even if I did, I don't think my undercover work is the reason for this."

"I just hope who took her doesn't hurt her."

"She'll be fine, I just know it."

"They just left her there?" Jerry asked the person on the other end of the phone. "I understand, we'll be there in a few hours. Tell her Detective Barber and Officer Shaw is coming to get her. Thank you, bye."

"And…" Oliver ask as he drove.

"They dropped her off at a hospital in Ottawa. She has a broken foot and a concoction but other than that she's fine. They gave her something to help her sleep and they want to keep her overnight so by the time we get there, we'll be able to take her home. Did you bring the DNA they asked for?"

"Her toothbrush is in the evidence bag in the back."

At that moment Jerry's phone rang and Sam's name appeared on the screen. They asked Noelle to phone him but Oliver did asked her to give them a head start first. The hospital phoned them at the barn two hours ago, telling them that a little girl with the name Annabelle Sarah Marie Swarek was dropped off by someone and when they asked her for her parent's number, she just told them to phone 15th Division in Toronto and ask for Sam Swarek. Oliver phoned Jerry and told him to get ready, he's picking him up in 15 minutes. Jerry didn't ask questions, he just got ready.

"Sammy, brother. How you doing?" Jerry said into the phone.

"Your already on your way and didn't feel the need to tell me or take me with WHEN YOUR GOING TO PICK UP MY DAUGHTER!" Sam yelled into the phone.

"Sam, what are you going to do there? They left her there, by herself. They're probably miles away by now. Oliver and I are on our way to go and get her, she need someone to keep a clear head around her now. We're bring her back in the morning, so what you can do for your daughter now is to take a shower and sleep for a few hours."

"Don't tell me what to do Jerry Barber! You should have phoned me and taken me with you."

"I know but we didn't so deal with it. We'll see you in the morning and if I find out that you're on your way to see her, I'll…" Jerry didn't know how make a tread.

"You'll do what? Arrest me? I'm her father." Sam yelled.

"And that is why you're going to stay home and wait for her. Let us handle everything, you just focus on being at your best when she gets back. She's going to need you to be strong when she gets there."

"Your right." Sam whispered into the phone.

"Well thank you for the complement Swarek." Jerry smirked.

"Don't get used to it, Barber. Just call me as soon as you guys are on your way home and give her a big hug from me and tell her I love her."

"Will do, you'll see she'll be fine and waiting for her gifts when she gets back."

"Drive safe."

"Good night, Sam."

"Night."

Okay this was the last chapter that's written in the past, from here on we're back in the year 2013. Remember part two will come if you want one…

Netta


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

_**December 2013**_

Andy nodded and that gave Sam the encouragement to start.

_**Annabelle got back safe and sound. Sam was so happy to see his daughter, he didn't want her out of his sight but he knew that they needed to get Annabelle's account of everything that happened and she's not going to talk with Sam in the room.**_

"_**Annabelle, do you want Aunt Sarah to sit with you while you tell Detective Barber what happened?" Boyko asked the little girl.**_

"_**No, I want my daddy to sit with me."**_

"_**Okay, you ready?"**_

"_**I think so."**_

_**Jerry sat in front of Anna and took out his notepad and pen. Writing the date and place he started. "From the beginning, Anna and take your time."**_

"_**After school we were waiting in the class room like we always do and I was reading my book when Ms. Wood told me that an officer was here to pick me up. I thought it was weird because grandpa told me he's going to pick me up after school for ice-cream and then take me to go and see you." Anna looked at Sam, "but I thought that maybe you go busy, so you send one of the rookies to pick me up. I didn't know something was wrong until we were outside and I saw that he was taking me to a pickup truck but by then it he stomped on my foot and had the white cloth over my mouth. It smelt like that cheese Aunt Zoey brought to the picnic at the pool when we went there last year." Annabelle paused thinking Sam was going to be mad that she said something mean but he just rubbed her back and encouraged her to continue. "I woke up behind the seat and I started to yell but he told me to keep quiet. I asked him who he is and why he took me and he said that I'll soon find out and that he's only the middle man, I'll meet the boss soon." Anna just bowed her head, tears running down her face.**_

"_**Anna, sweetie? You want to stop for a while?" Sam asked.**_

"_**No, I want to finish please." Sam just nodded.**_

"_**After a while he stopped at a gas station and told me to stay down and if I tried to do something stupid, he'll kill me before the boss can do it. He got out and locked the doors but when I thought it was safe, I lifted my head to see where we were and then I saw a lady walk past but she didn't do anything she just looked at me. I ducked down before he could see me, he was on the phone but opened the door and finished quickly when he got into the truck but I heard him say 'not to worry the brat's fine Melissa, she'll be with you soon' and that's when I just closed my eye. I must have fallen asleep because I just felt him pull me out and told me to go through the doors and don't look back." Anna took a sip of her milk and then looked at Sam, "I went inside and then I saw the nurse. When she asked me how she could help me, I told her everything and told her to phone you guys at 15**__**th**__**."**_

"_**Anna, are you sure you heard the man say Melissa?" Jerry asked.**_

"_**Yes, Melissa. I remember the name because that's one of the characters' names in my book. Why?"**_

"_**Just making sure." Jerry said, this was the one thing Sam asked everybody to keep from her. She didn't need to know that her own mother planned her kidnapping, hell she didn't need to know that she had a mother, that's if you can call Melissa a mother. Those two words shouldn't be in the same sentence and Annabelle doesn't need to know Melissa if they can help it.**_

"_**Do you need anything else from her?" Sam asked.**_

"_**No, I think we have everything." Jerry said with a smile.**_

"_**Great, I'll walk you out. I think little one over here needs a nap, what do you think princess?" But Sam didn't need an answer, he could see Annabelle was exhausted and the meds the doctor gave her for her foot, would made her sleepy.**_

"_**I'll see you Monday at work." Jerry said after placing a kiss to Anna's for head.**_

"_**See you then."**_

_**Sam walked into the living room and saw Anna fast asleep on the couch, picking her up Sam took her to her room. Covering her with her blanky, he made sure the monitor was on before heading to the kitchen. He had to ask Sarah something and he knew this was going to change the Swarek family dynamic.**_

"_**She sleeping?" Sarah asked as she put the coffee mug in front of Sam.**_

"_**Yes, she's been through a lot these last few day. Can you blame her? I'm tired both mentally and physically but I need to ask you something important and this is going to change everybody's lives." Sam looked at Sarah as he said it.**_

"_**Okay… want to share with the class?"**_

"_**Sarah, I need you to take Annabelle with you when you go back to St Catharine's." **_

"_**Why!?" Sarah was shocked that Sam would ask her to take Anna away from him after everything.**_

"_**I need her to be safe and the only way Melissa and the Peck family wouldn't find her is if she's with you. They don't know about you or where you live, they think that I'm an only child. I never mentioned you to Melissa so her family wouldn't help her find Annabelle if they can't find someone close to me. I need her to be away from Toronto, don't you understand that." **_

_**Sarah could see this is killing him, she knows he'll do anything for Anna even if its sending her away so she can grow up without knowing what her mother did. She believes no child should pay for the sins of their father – just like Sam and herself.**_

"_**Okay, but what about her life here? School, friends, family, you?"**_

"_**I was planning on moving her to a different school soon. The one she's in doesn't work for us and she gets bored, she needs to expand. And as for her family, they'll still be here."**_

"_**And you?" Sarah had to ask him to make sure he understands what he's about to do.**_

"_**I'll still be in her life but I'll take a back seat. I'll slowly work myself out of her life, she doesn't need me in her life. I'm just putting her in danger everywhere I go, so this way she'll be safe and nobody can hurt her again."**_

"_**Okay, but you can't just expect her to forget you. She's going to feel that you're blaming her for everything – her mother leaving, her beginning kidnapped, you leaving her. Don't you think she's going to ask why you're doing this?"**_

"_**She'll understand when she's older. And then she'll thank me for it."**_

"_**Okay, if that's the way you feel. I'll be happy to take my niece with me and raise her but whenever you want her back, just come and get her." Sarah said with a smile.**_

"_**Thank you so much." Sam got up to hug Sarah, neither one of them realizing that Annabelle was standing in the door way of the kitchen and that she heard the whole conversation. **_

Andy needed time to go through all the information Sam just gave her. Sitting in the locker room, head in her hands… Never in her life did she think something like this could happen, only in movies. Why did Tommy tell her about this? She was his daughter but then again at the time all of this happened, he wasn't in the best frame of mind. His career was unraveling and their home life was bad – really bad.

"Andy, you in here?" Traci shouted into the locker room.

"At the back, Traci."

"So how is Annabelle?"

"She's Sam's daughter."

"Sam has a child?" Traci was a little bit shocked at this news.

"Yes, she turned 16 back in September, Sarah and her husband has been taking care of her for the past 10 years. She was kidnapped when she was 6 and after that Sam sent her to Sarah to keep her safe." Andy didn't look up as she told Traci about Annabelle.

"Why didn't he tell you earlier?"

"He thought she was still in St Catharine's with Sarah and Matt."

"So why is she back?"

"Sarah said collage brought her here and she came to see Sam but she saw him with Marlo, so she left without him knowing and she only told Sarah about this later."

"So he didn't know she was back in Toronto and she thought he moved on with his life and she doesn't fit into it now?" Traci had to state the truth.

"He thought that with him out of her life, she'll be safe. But now she's missing again… And we have no idea who or where she can be."

"We'll find her and then you can meet and get to know your future step-daughter." Traci said taking Andy's hand and pulling her up. "Let's go and see if we can find something that…."

"Melissa!" Andy yelled to herself.

"Who's Melissa?" Traci asked.

"She's Annabelles mother and she was responsible for her kidnapping the first time but they couldn't proof that she was involve or that she's even alive so no charges were filed."

"Okay, so why do you think she's behind it now?"

"I need to talk to Sam, coming?" Andy said as she walked out of the locker room to look for Sam.


	7. Chapter 7

So let's see what Melissa did with Anna… enjoy!

Still own nothing about Rookie Blue.

**Chapter 7:**

"I know who took Anna." Andy said before she even made it through the door.

"And who will that be?" Steve Peck said putting down the phone.

"Focus on your own case, Peck and leave our case alone." Sam snapped.

"Melissa." Andy choked out, surprising both men.

"Melissa? Are you sure? How did you get to that conclusion, McNally?" Steve Peck asked.

"So you can phone her and give her a head up again. McNally, follow me." Sam asked taking Andy by the arm leading her out of the office but before they could leave Steve stopped them.

"Now wait a minute, the last time Melissa took Annabelle I wasn't even in the States and Gail was away at school. If you want to blame someone, blame my parents. Sam, you know that my parents would do anything to protect the Pack name. They never wanted to admit Mel had a problem or that she was in the wrong. But I knew what my sister was and is, so please don't blame me or Gail for what they did 10 years ago. Let me help you, please?" Steve just looked at Sam with pleading eyes.

"Okay… BUT if she runs again, you're dead. Understood?" Sam warned.

"Deal! Now McNally, you were saying." Steve said.

"Melissa took her the last time, why? Not to get back at Sam or to have Anna in her life but to settle a drug debt. Some sick people will take a payment of kids any day above money. Sam you know how many kids gest kidnapped every year and sold on the black marked. Maybe Melissa came out of hiding and someone found her and now it's time to pay up. Teenagers sell for much more than little kids." Andy told both men.

"Andy might be right." Traci said as she walked back into the office, Oliver and Dov right behind her. "They found finger prints on the left passenger door handle and they found a match in the system. And the winner is… Paul Jensen, convictions longer than Leo and it includes drug dealing and kidnapping."

"Paul was Melissa's boyfriend in high school." Nobody saw Gail enter until she spoke up. "His parents died a few years back and they left him a house here in Toronto. And I know where it is…" Gail said as she left the office.

"When we find Annabelle, I'm killing her." Sam said, as everybody left to get to their cars.

"No, you wouldn't. You'll be too busy thanking her and dealing with Annabelle." Andy said as she got into the car with Sam.

_(A few hours later)_

"I'm her mother, why would I kidnap my own child?" Melissa spat at Chris.

"You gave her up when she was born, you have no right to her." Traci answered back.

"Well, I didn't want her to be with me while I was on drugs. So I gave her to Sam so he can look after her until I got better but…"

"That's not what the court documents say. According to them Sam Swarek is her legal guardian and if something happens to him, she'll be living with Sarah." Chris had to shut this woman up, she was getting on his nerves.

"I… I…" Melissa was lost for words.

"Like I said, you gave up your right to her years ago. And to top it all off, you never tried to contact her or Sam. You just wanted her for your own…" But Chris was interrupted by the door opening and Superintended Peck standing there.

"Diaz, Nash out now. I would like to speak to my daughter for a minute and please tell the lot behind the glass they can go and get coffee. This is a private conversation, thank you."

Traci and Chris just looked at each other and just did what they were told. Nobody argued with her not even her husband.

"Mommy…" Melissa cried.

"Don't call me that, Melissa. I'm done helping you out of trouble. Every time you screw up, I have to bail you out and at what cost? I'm not putting my career on the line anymore, Gail and Steve never gave me as much trouble as you have given me. I'm done, maybe you'll learn something in jail as you will never get out. I'll make sure you get charged with the death of both of Annabelle's friends and attempted murder on Annabelle." With that, Eleanor Peck left the room with a tearful Melissa just sitting there.

"Officer Diaz, Detective Nash you can go back in now. Please add two counts of murder, attempted murder to the charges of kidnapping."

"Yes, Superintended Peck."

"Frank, please let Detective Swarek know I would stop by the hospital tomorrow morning to see him and Annabelle."

"I will tell him, Eleanor." Frank nodded.

Sam was sitting next to Anna's bed, the doctors gave her something to help her sleep. She had few broken ribs, a foot fracture, a sprained wrist and a lot of small cuts on her hands and arms – the doctor told Sam he normally sees that type injuries on victims that fights back when attacked and with that information Sam was proud of his little girl. Sam couldn't believe his daughter was in the same city as him after so long and for the first time in a long time Sam felt complete. He had Andy back and they were working and talking through everything which was weird for him but he never wanted to lose her again, ever. And now with Annabelle here he was going to work very hard to win her trust back again, even if it takes forever. She really turned into a beautiful woman with her long curly black/blue hair that still looked like they had a will of their own, Sam had to wonder if she still wears her glasses or if she prefer to wear contacts. He loves her sky blue eyes so he doesn't want her to change that part of herself. Sam was so deep in thought that he didn't even hear the door open.

"How's she doing?" Andy asked as she wrapped her arms around Sam's neck.

"Good, she's home and we're going to fix everything."

"I'm going to go home, do you need anything before I leave?"

Sam pulled Andy so she was sitting on his lap, he moved her hair behind her ear. "I need you in my life, so I'm going to do anything to keep you but I also need Anna in my life. For the first time in a very long time I feel complete and …"

Andy cut him off with a kiss, "We'll figure it out, baby steps right?"

"Right."

"So tell me a little about her." Andy asked, pointing her head towards a sleeping Annabelle.

"Well," Sam said pulling Andy closer to him, "She likes ice-cream, the color purple and pancakes with blueberries. She's really smart and her nose is always in a book and her mouth doesn't have filter, she doesn't play or watch any sport but will sit and read while you watch just to be close to you. She has this little walrus named Queen Victoria, don't ask why she named it that, that was her and Jerry's little secret. She doesn't eat eggs but loves bacon! She's always willing to help people around her and if she starts something, she has to finish it… even if it takes her all day and all night."

"She sounds like someone else I know when it comes to that." Andy smirked.

"Funny, McNally."

"What is she studying?"

"Criminal Law."

"Not the easiest thing to study but I can see her as a lawyer."

"She's always wanted to be a cop but after… after everything the last time, she decided that law is better."

"Well, she's still a cops daughter and her family is all cops it's understandable that she will want to be involved in getting justice for the victims."

"When she was little, Jerry use to read her the case files as bed time stories and after everyone she'll tell me that she wished that all the bad in the world would just go away. She knew that would never happen but she would always pray at bed time that the world would be a better place for everybody and that people would stop hurting each other."

"She sounds very smart. But what do you expect if you're raised by Sam and Sarah Swarek."

"Thank you, for everything. Andy I really love you!" Sam kissed her nose, "and I want to marry you and maybe one day have our own little McNally/Swarek running around. We have a permanent babysitter in Annabella as she would never want to leave the little rug rat."

"I would love that." Andy said back to Sam. "And I love you too."

With that Sam kissed Andy and after making out like teenagers for a while, Andy placed her head on Sam's shoulder and that's how the little family fell asleep that night.

And they found her and she fought back, looks like Sam and Sarah thought her well. I'm thinking about making this first part about 10 chapters and then if you think there's a story line for a part two let me know and I'll think about it.

Netta


	8. Chapter 8

Let's see what happens when Annabelle meets Andy and how her relationship with Sam is developing.

Don't own a car, house or Rookie Blue... or if I did own Rookie Blue, I would have owned a house and a car. :D

**Chapter 8:**

Annabelle woke up while it was still dark outside with a headache that felt like the time she and Kelly stole wine at her brothers wedding and snuck it to the bathroom to see why the grown-ups made such a big deal about it. She at her surroundings and saw that she's in the hospital, not in the weird smelling, dirty basement with Melissa. Annabelle never met Melissa before but she knew that the woman was trouble by just look at her and her "boyfriend." Now she understands why Sam and Aunt Sarah kept her away from the bitch, she was crazy and Annabelle thought that even Mad Hatter in Alice and Wonderland wouldn't invite her to his tea parties. And her taste in boyfriend shows you that she's not the sharps tool in the shed.

Annabelle doesn't like hospitals but it's better that being in the company of 'her mother.' How did Melissa get Sam to even look her way years ago? They don't have anything in common – Sam is caring and friendly, helps others out where he can and he always made sure Anna had everything she needed before he got something for himself. But Melissa was mean and it's all me, me, me! It drove her mad every time Melissa opened her mouth and a sentence started with me, me, me. She's so self-centered and cold hearted, how would Annabelle have turned out if Melissa raised her? She would have killed herself before spending another day with that witch.

Melissa never wanted her and the fact that she sad that Sam did a bad job at raising her, made Annabelle's blood boil. Sam gave her up so she could be safe and live a normal life… Yes, she was upset when Sarah told her that she's moving in with her but she loved Sarah and if Sam felt it's better for everybody, then she'll move. But the hurt got worse when Sam stopped visiting when he knew she would be home and then at Sarah's wedding he said he had to work and couldn't make it. That's when Anna started her therapy session with Dr. Cooper and that helped her realized why Sam did what he did and that it wasn't her fault that Sam send her away.

Turning onto her side, she starred at the two lovers sleeping in the chair. They woman on Sam's lap isn't the woman she saw the day she went to see him, she looks a lot like Grandpa Tommy. Could this be his daughter? Well if she is, Anna's happy. She loved Tommy like he was her blood, problems and all; he made her laugh and he was the one, besides Uncle Oliver, which always bought her ice-cream behind Sam's back. But he always cheered her up if the day at school was bad and gave her advice on how to deal with it the next day. Anne wondered who in her life, still lived in and worked in Toronto. She missed all of them and would like to know how everybody's been doing over the years. How did Uncle Jerry's death affect them?

Annabelle couldn't sleep anymore so she just laid there starring at Sam and Andy. The sun came up and she knew the doctor and nurses would come in soon to do their rounds. She just wanted to get out of here but where would she go… While she was thinking the door opened and a young nurse with blond hair walked in followed by a doctor she didn't know. Sam and Andy woke up when the door opened.

"Good morning, I'm Dr. Wallis. You must be Annabelle Swarek." He said, smiling down at her. "How are you doing today?"

"Good, my head and body hurts a bit but I think it will pass." Anna said, trying to sit up but not getting anywhere. The nursed walked around and helped Anna sit up straight.

"Let's look you over and then after breakfast, if it your head still hurts I'll give you something. Can you two please wait outside till we're done?" The doctor asked Sam and Andy.

"Sure, we'll go and get you something from the cafeteria. Any special requests?" Sam asked Annabelle.

"Just yoghurt and fruit. And apple juice, please."

"Will do, see soon." Sam said smiling at Annabelle as they walked out.

"So how did you and Melissa meet?" Andy asked Sam as they made their way to the cafeteria.

"We met through friends. I was working as a builder and one on the contractors invite me for drinks after work one day. Now remember back then I went for the long blond, shallow as a well girls and Melissa fitted the mold. We never date but we hang out a lot, I would have never guested her parents where cops but I never met them. After five months I got tired of her and told her to leave me alone but then she dropped the bomb on me… she was pregnant. We always used protection but as you know it's not 99% safe and we were the unlucky 1%. I was happy about it and also scared but I was willing to do anything to help her." Sam and Andy walked into the cafeteria and picked up a tray and started walking through looking for something to eat. "She moved in with me but she still went out every night, drinking and doing drugs. I had to force her to go to the doctor and I paid him extra to tell her the side effects the drink and drugs will have on the baby. She stopped using for the last four months but I was scared that it was too late and then one day she just disappeared. I went looking for her but as you also know her parents have friends in high places. I came back from work the one day and then my phone rang, the officer asked me to please come to the station and bring ID with me as they have a little girl there and the mother left her for me." Sam paid and they started to walk back to Annabelle's room. "The Peck family arranged all the paperwork so I read it through and signed. I never looked back and they never tried to contact her but when I started at 15 they pretended that they don't know me and that was fine by me."

"So how do you think they found out about her the first time?"

"Annabelle spend a lot of time at the barn but she never got in the way of our work. Everybody knew where she went to school as it was the only one I could afford, so they knew our routine." Sam said as they sat down on the bench outside Anna's room.

"And the second time?" Andy laid her head on Sam's shoulder.

"I kept track of all the things she did after she moved in with Sarah. But they didn't know about my family as Melissa never asked and only the important people know about Sarah. Maybe Melissa used one of their contacts to track her after I moved her, they warned her the first time we were looking for her. That's why they had to drop her off somewhere but this time Annabelle came to Toronto for school so the documents will have her information on file. The Peck family is high up and they trust Melissa too much so she could have found the information if they wanted to."

"So why hasn't my dad told me about Annabelle if she calls him Grandpa?" Andy asked softly.

Sam was waiting for this question. "After Annabelle was kidnapped, your dad really hit rock bottom. He had a lot going on – keeping is job, keeping you. Maybe telling you about Annabelle wasn't that important to him at the time and after we got together he just thought that it's not his place to tell you about her." Sam said stroking the back of her hand.

"That makes sense but it still hurts."

"I know and I will never keep you in the dark again, promise." Sam said kissing the top of her head.

After about minutes the door opened and the doctor and nurse came out and told then they could go in again. Annabelle was sitting up, starring out of the window. As Sam and Andy enter the room, she turned her attention towards them.

"Apple juice, yoghurt and fruit salad for the patient, breakfast bagel for officer McNally and for awesome Detective Swarek coffee." Sam said with a big smile.

Andy and Annabelle burst out laughing.

"Really, awesome?" Andy said, trying not to laugh.

"Really, I got my women breakfast. That makes me A.W.E.S.O.M.E!"

"You're both crazy… but I've laugh this much in months." Anna said whipping the tears away.

Seeing Anna and Sam laughing together, Andy felt like they could make it through this in one piece and they could be the family she nor Sam had. At that moment Andy knew she couldn't leave Sam and she send a silent prayer up to heaven, that Sam doesn't get scared and run… again.

"So how long have you two been dating?" Anna asked after taking a bit of her fruit salad.

"She took me down her first day on the job, tackled me and tried to kiss me." Sam said with his Swarek dimples.

"I didn't try to kiss you, dumb bum. You ran when I told you to freeze, so I had to take you down with excessive force." Andy said after she rolled her eyes at him.

"You tried to kiss me and you know it."

"Okay, but that doesn't answer my question." Anna reminded the two that she did ask a question.

"Well, we flirted a lot on the job but he was my T.O and the rules was no T.O/Rookie relationships. Then I started to Luke Callaghan and we were engaged but he cheated on me with Jo Rosati. We broke up and then Sam went undercover and we bumped into each other while I was doing an undercover exercise. We hooked up and then he got kidnapped and almost killed thanks to an ass and then we got suspended for three months."

"And…" Anna asked as she sipped her juice.

"She ran and I looked like a fool but she came back and we tried to be normal together until Jerry died. I broke up with her, telling her I couldn't be a cop and be with her." Sam said looking down.

"Then we had a case where I ended up holding a bomb and while we waited for ETF to come up, he told me loved me. I told him that I'm holding a bomb and then he put his hands over mine and said 'me too' but then ETF arrived and we didn't have time to talk again until we got to the barn. He begged me to take him back and just have one drink with him but before everything happened that day, I asked Luke to pick me for his upcoming case. And the time got moved up and I had to leave that night, so I stood him up and went undercover for 6 months."

"After I got back, he became a Detective and started to date someone else."

"The one I saw you with?" Anna asked and Sam just nodded.

"Marlo. And I didn't want to break them up, well at first I wanted to but I just let it go. I started to see my partner with whom I went undercover, but a case brought us together again and not for the good. He got shot and Nick shot the bad guy but in the end we were meant to be." Andy took Sam's hand and smiled at him, Sam smiled back in a look Anna never saw before.

"Well you two are going to make me sick if you keep on looking at each other that way."

"What way?"

"The way Aunt Sarah looks at Uncle Matt when I know I will have to put my earphones on and ignore the noises coming from their room. And then the next morning they make as if nothing happened." Anna smirked.

"That was too much information, thank you."

"You're welcome." Anna smiled finishing her juice, dimples showing.

Anna has been in the hospital for three days now but the doctors didn't want to release her because her temperature kept spiking but other than that she was doing really well. Dr. Cooper suggested a one of her friend as Anna's new therapist and Anna was seeing him every day for 45 minutes until she's released. Sam has been at her bed side every night and Andy brought them dinner and stayed until Anna fell asleep. They've also been seeing Dr. White and their relationship has never been better.

Oliver came to visit Anna and told her the whole story about his divorce and how the kids are doing, he told her about Celery and Anna even got to meet her. Frank and Noelle came also and Anna was glad that they finally got together and couldn't wait to meet little Olivia. Anna spend most of her day studying and doing her homework. As soon as she's released she's moving in with Sam and Sarah couldn't be happier, Anna still wonders if it was because she and Sam is working through their problems or that they now have her room available to turn it into the nursery. Anna was happy that her Aunt was pregnant, she knew about the attack and why she didn't want to have kids but she always wished that a miracle would change Sarah's mind about her abilities as a mother and protector. Just look at how she raise her, she'll make a great mother and the baby will be really lucky to have Matt as a dad. Anna closed her book and placed it next to her on the bed and laid down, life for everybody at 15th division is getting back to normal but there is one more thing that needs to be done before they could completely move on… Melissa's trial.

Hope this clears up the questions some of you had about why Annabelle calls Tommy grandpa and why he never told Andy about her. Two more chapters too come, so see soon.

Netta


	9. Chapter 9

Let's get the show on the road and I still don't own anything…

**Chapter 9:**

Melissa's trail was set to start after New Year and that was the last thing on everybody's minds. Annabelle was released from hospital two days before Christmas and Andy couldn't what to celebrate Christmas with Sam and Anna. The three of them when tree and gift shopping the day before Christmas and it felt just right, like they've been doing it for years. Andy and Annabelle have been getting alone really well and the fact that their ages was close together helped also. But Annabelle still had respect for Andy and Sam loved the fact that Anna had a mother/sister relationship that was stable and were she was loved.

Sam and Andy's relationship has had a few ups and downs but they worked it out by talking and moving on, not lingering on the past. Sam wasn't running away from his problems anymore even his problems with Anna. They went to Oliver's cabin for a father/daughter weekend to just focus in their relationship and Andy could see that Sam spending time with Anna was helping them both forget about the looming trail. Even spending time with Oliver and Tommy made Anna feel that this is where she belong and that made the whole ordeal worth it for all of them.

"What are you thinking about so hard over there?" Sam asked Andy who was busy putting up the last bits and pieces on the tree.

"Just thinking about everything that happened the last month and how our lives has changed." Andy leaned back into Sam's body.

"A good change or bad change?"

"A good change. Definitely a good change." Andy smiled.

"I agree. Love you!"

"Love you too."

Sam made sure that Annabelle had class the whole day, every day the week the trail started but lucky for him she started her new job that week, so she didn't have time to worry or even think about the trail. Sam didn't want sit in court and listen what Melissa did to Anna or her friends, he lived through it so why should he listen to it again.

Sarah and Matt took Anna to Michael and Andrew's craves when she was there to finish packing her things one weekend. Sam and Andy wanted to go with but Anna asked if she could do it by herself and they didn't want to hover over her while she morns. Anna might have lost two friends but she saw it in the way of her gaining two guardian angels that's keeping Uncle Jerry busy. Anna also went to visit the boys' parents and ask them to forgive her but they told her that they didn't need to forgive her as she didn't do anything wrong.

The other thing that made life better was the fact that Oliver and Celery was getting married. Celery asked Annabelle to be her Maid of Honor and she accepted, it looked like it was Christmas morning all over again. Sam and Oliver just laugh but soon stopped when they were put to work – getting the cabin ready for the wedding. Andy also helped, something that made her happy and sad at the same time but she pushed it to the back of her mind. She was being silly… Getting married isn't in the cards for her and Sam yet and with everything that's been going on in their lives, she felt it's not the right time.

"Okay, I'm starving. What's for dinner?" Andy asked as she walked into Sam's house.

"Are you sure you're not a teenage boy in a grown woman's body?" Anna asked looking up from her book. This was her only day off from work in the week and she still has to finish two projects before the weekend.

"I've been working all day, chasing bad guys and keeping you safe. So I'm sorry that I'm starving…" Andy said so dramatically Annabelle almost fell of the chair laughing.

"Where's your dad?" Andy asked as she opened the fridge door.

"Don't know. Haven't heard from him all day and for Sam Swarek that is weird and sketchy." Anna answer still looking down.

"Let me try calling…" But the door opened just as Andy picked up the phone and Sam walks in.

"Good afternoon, princess." Sam said kissing Anna on her cheek, "Hello my queen." Sam said as he kissed her in the lips.

"We were getting worried about you. Where have you been all day?" Andy asks as she makes a sandwich for her and Anna.

"The lawyer phone this morning. Melissa was found guilty this morning and they just wanted to let me know." Sam said putting his arms around Anna's shoulders.

"Well, thank heavens that's over." Andy said happily.

"What do you think Anna?" Sam asks.

"I'm happy and sad at the same time. I'm glad that she's never getting out but also sad that she got away with this for so long." Anna said leaning back against Sam.

"Well, she's out of our lives for good now and we can move on with our lives. What's for dinner?" Sam said kissing the top of Anna's head.

"Really? Do cops always think about food?" Anna said.

"Well..." Sam started but was cut off by Anna.

"I know, you've been working all day and chasing bad guys around so you're hungry." Anna got up for the bar stool and picked up her books. "Lasagna's in the oven." She yelled back into the kitchen.

"Hi you, how are you?" Nick asked Anna as she walked into the barn.

"Good and you?" Anna said with a smile.

"Good, your dad's busy with a suspect and Andy's on patrol is your looking for them. Or are you looking for Oliver?"

"Looking for Sargent Shaw, please. Need to give him some paperwork that he needs to go through about a case that's coming up soon."

"Okay, I'll see if I can find him for you."

"You don't have to do that, I can look for him." Anna said with a smile.

"Really, I don't mind." Nick said back with a smile.

"It's fine, Nick. I'm a big girl and I can find Oliver by myself."

"Fine, you look of him then while I sit here and do nothing." Nick sat back down at the front desk, "And by the way, you look really pretty today."

"Did you just give me a compliment, Officer Collins?" Anna asked, a little surprised.

"I did. What I'm not allowed to give a friend a compliment?" Nick asked back a bit surprise.

"No, you may. It's just weird hearing a good looking guy telling me I look pretty but thank you." Anna blushed and turned around quickly to go and find Oliver.

Did Nick Collins just call Annabelle Swarek pretty? And did she just call him good looking? Focus Annabelle, remember your promise to yourself… Career first and the boys. But not this boy, what Nick Collins isn't a boy he's man. Sam Swarek is going to kill you if he finds out you have a crush on Nick.

Last chapter will be up later in the day. Remember to tell me if you would like a part two ;)

Netta


	10. Chapter 10

The final chapter for now… Part two's first chapter will be up soon, so look out for that one.

Again thank you for all the reviews and positive feedback, I really appreciate it… Now you're not here for me so, let's get back to the story.

Own nothing…

**Chapter 10:**

"You're probably the busiest inter I know of." Nick said to Anna as he saw her coming into the barn.

Annabelle has been working at the law firm for almost a year now and there was talks of her joining them after her third year of college. The partners was happy with her work and she was making more than all the other interns (maybe because she's always doing more that she should) but she wasn't doing it for the money but for the experience. She's learning more every day and even her professors noticed her work being better that the other students who isn't working but wasting their own time. Anna was working hard to focus on her career where most girls at 17 is looking for the next boyfriend and partying but she didn't have time to look for a boyfriend. She would love to have someone to go have dinner with or just to invite over for a movie night but the person she was interested in, was off limits. Sam would flip if he finds out that Annabelle had a crush on Nick, Andy would like probably think his just using Annabelle to get back at her for leaving him for Sam and then there's the Peck family. Nick told Anna about his past with Gail and that he's over her shallowness and that he's happy that she found Holly. She looks happier that she has in years, Nick told her once.

"Well, I like it. It keeps me busy." Anna gave him her Swarek smile and trying to hide her blush.

"Just don't work too hard." Nick said as his rookie came into view and they had to leave for the day.

"You just focus on your job and don't get yourself killed." Anna said seriously.

"Will try my best and you promise me that you'll take a break soon." Nick said as he walked out the door.

Over the last year Nick and Annabelle developed a really weird but good friendship. They would make fun of each other and hangout at the Black Penny if Anna came to say hi to everyone while Sam and Andy finished up for the night. It didn't happen often but when it did, they'll spend most of the time sitting in the corner taking and laughing about thing that happed the day out on the streets or at college. Sam and Andy saw the relationship as big brother/little sister relationship and didn't care that the two of them spend so much time together. They both also knew that Anna wasn't interested in boys right now. She was too focused on college and work but they also told her that if she wanted to go out on dates that they would support her in any relationship she enters.

The three of them celebrate Annabelles birthday alone at home with a pizza and movie night but the day after Sam took Anna so they could go buy her the car she's been saving up for. Sam made her a deal the Christmas that if she makes half of the payment, he'll pay the rest of the car and the insurance until she starts working full time. After they sorted out the paperwork and insurance, they took the "brand new" second hand red Mini Cooper home to show Andy and the rest that was already waiting for the two to return. Everybody was excited about the car and that was the main topic for a few hours but after the excitement wore off, the real party started. Annabelle got spoiled rotten (even though Sam told everybody to not spend more than $100 on a gift for her) but one of her favorite gifts was from her aunt and uncle – they asked her if she would do them the honor of being little Elisabeth Anna Thomas' godmother, who was born 12 days before Anna's birthday. That was really good planning on her aunts part and Sam made fun for her because she was running around like a chicken without a head before the birth worrying about Annabelle and how she would feel if the baby came before her birthday but Andy told her to stop and that Annabelle is just happy to have a little niece/nephew in her life! And four days later Elisabeth surprised her parents, three weeks before her due date. Anna was in heaven and didn't want to leave after the weekend but school and work was waiting for her back in Toronto.

And the other one was from Sam and Andy… The morning of her birthday a package was delivered for Annabelle AND Andy. Both the women was surprised that there wasn't a card on the boxes saying how send it but they didn't care they just wanted to see what was inside. They opened the two boxes at the speed of light and what they found made their hearts melt: inside each box was a baby labradoodle. Andy squeaked so loud Sam thought he was going to go deaf and Annabelle just stood there frozen in fear.

"Sam, how? When?" Andy asked as she picked the puppy up and brought it up to her face.

"I went to the pound while you were undercover and I left my number there asking them if they ever get a black labradoodle to give me a call. I forgot all about it until a few days ago they phoned and asked me if I'm still interested in adopting and I said yes. When I got there they showed me to the pen and there was two left and they told me to pick one." Sam walked closer to Annabelle, bending down and picking up the puppy and cradling the dog. "I asked them about the last one and they said they don't know yet. So I said that I'll take both as I have two women at home that will give them more love than they give me." Sam smirked at Anna and handing her the puppy.

"You got me a puppy?" Anna said with tears in her eyes.

"I made you a promise that for your birthday I'll get you one. Sorry it's 10 years late." Sam said with watery eyes.

"It's okay, you kept your promise and you got me one now." Anna shifted the puppy so she could hug Sam.

Andy stood their looking at the father and daughter hugging each other. And at that moment she realized that everything they've been through was worth it.

"Well, a new baby and two new puppies." Andy said and at that statement both puppies did their little bark making the little family laugh.

Later that evening as they were lay on the floor, Annabelle noticed something next to Bo's name tag on his collar.

"Hi Dad, why does Bo have more bling on his collar that Bella? You know his a boy, right?"

"He what?" Andy sat up straight and took Bo's collar between her fingers. "Sam, what?"

"Sorry princess, I'm stealing your spot light for a few minutes." Sam said giving Anna his Swarek dimples. She gave him the 'I don't care look' and he went on. "Andrea McNally, you've changed my life and accepted me with all my problems. Hell you even forgave me after you heard about Annabelle and you stuck by me… us after everything, so what I'm asking you is, uhm, would you marry me?" Sam said sounding afraid as if he knew she was going to say no.

"Yes!" Andy said with tears in her eyes. "Yes, that's if you and Anna want me to be part of your family."

"Well…" Anna said rolling her eyes.

"I think what my nut head of a daughter is trying to say is, we'll have you if you'll have us." Sam said hitting Annabelle on the back of her head.

"Welcome to nut house McNally…" Annabelle said giving Andy a hug and handing Sam the ring behind Andy's back.

"Andy, may I please have your left hand?" Sam said getting on both his knees. "Thank you for giving me a change, again." Sam said as he placed the ring on her finger.

"Thank you for giving the family I never had." Andy said hugging Sam hard.

"Anna! Annabelle!" Nick yelled as he walked across the street. "Where is your head today?" he asked as he said hi to the two dogs who was happy to see him.

"Sorry, mind's working overtime this week." Anna said trying to control Bella and Bo.

"How's exams going?"

"Good, I think." Anna said looking down, "Harder than I thought."

"Well, I know you'll do good and get you degree." Nick said taking the two leaches from her. "Were are you heading?" Nick asked as they started to walk.

"I just had to get out of the house. The walls are driving me crazy and I needed fresh air." She said as they walked. Anna and Nick didn't notice they were walking shoulder to shoulder now.

"Well you're smarter than anyone I know and you'll pass with flying colors."

"Glad someone is positive about this." Anna said with a sigh. "I'm not so sure."

"Why? You've been working hard and still going to classes, you'll pass and in a few years you'll be a partner at that fancy law firm you work at." Nick said as they stop in front of her house. Handing her the leaches back, he leaned in and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Annabelle was so shocked but her mind was so over whelmed that she turned her head and that's when their lips came together. Nick kissed Anna softly and Anna kissed him back but after a few second she pulled away.

"Sorry, I should go. Thanks for walking with me." And with that Annabelle walked to the front door and let herself in.

Nick was still standing on the pavement, shocked at what just happened. Did he just kiss Annabelle and did she kiss him back? He didn't mean to kiss her but he just needed to do something to make her feel better and keep her positive. But what's going to happen now? Are they going to pretend that nothing happened? What does this mean for their friendship? He was the adult how could he be attracted to teenage girl? Mind you Annabelle didn't act like a teenage girl, she didn't talk about boys or shoes or cloths and she doesn't stab her friends in the back. But she's Sam Swareks daughter and on top of all this, she's a Peck. They hate him of what he did to Gail but them hating him isn't going to compare to how much Andy's going to hate him, Anna is her 'daughter' and they slept together years back. He needs to get his mind straight before he gets himself in trouble.

"Celery, you look stunning." Andy told the bride as they we're making their rounds to thank their guest for coming.

"Thank you and thank you for helping Anna and Isabelle plan the wedding." Celery said as she hugged her back.

"Yes, Andy thank you." Oliver said giving her a hug to.

"Well your welcome."

"So you ready for your second time on marriage wagon?" Sam said hitting Oliver in the back.

"More than ready brother." Oliver smiled down at celery. "Well you're joining the ride in a few months, so get ready to have a party."

"If you think I'm hanging out with you and Frank, gossiping about our wives and kids. I think I'll pass! What happens at home, stays at home."

"How are you and what have you done to the Sam Swarek I know?"

"Now that hurts, Ollie." Sam said with a laugh in his voice.

"So where is Annabelle? Haven't seen her in a while." Celery asked, breaking up the 'fight' the boys where having.

"She said she needed fresh air. Her grades was up this morning, so I don't know if she looked at it before the wedding." Andy said with a frown.

"She didn't tell me." Celery said shocked.

"Well this is your day, Celery and she probably didn't want you to worry about her." Sam said as he brought Andy closer to him.

"Sammy's right, hon. You know Anna, she's always taking care of others before she takes care of herself." Oliver said hugging his wife closer to him.

Annabelle was sitting on a log a few feet away for the cabin, arms around herself. She snuck out this morning while Celery got her hair done and went to see how she did on her exams. She passed all her classes with flying colors, just like Nick told her. Annabelle was so caught in her own thoughts, that she didn't hear Nick coming up behind her. Anna felt someone putting a jacket over her shoulders and then she turned around.

"Wondered where you were and thought that if you're outside, you might need something warm." Nick said as he sat down next to her.

"Needed fresh air to think." Anna said as she brought the jacket closer to her body.

"So how did you do on your exams?"

"How did you know that's what I'm thinking about?" Anna was shocked that of all people in her life, he was the one that knew more of what was going on in her head that the rest.

"I do pay attention when you talk, Annabelle. I know we haven't been close since I kissed you but I still care about you." Nick said, looking down.

"You didn't kiss me, I kissed you." Anna said in a small voice. "But I don't know why I did it."

"I don't know what happened that day but all I know is that I would do it all over again if I had the change." Nick said to the ground.

"I would do it over again." Anna said moving closer to him.

Nick looked up and saw that Anna moved closer to him and at that moment he didn't care that he was the adult and she was the teenager, he didn't care that Sam or Andy might find them and kill him… All that mattered was that he wanted to kiss her again and she wanted to kiss him too. Moving his lips closer to her, he took a deep breath and kiss Annabelle Swarek for the second time. And Annabelle Swarek was kissing him, Nick Collins back and he could stay like that forever. He pulled her closer to him and deepened the kiss and she opened her mouth for him which made him realized that she doesn't care about they age difference or the fact that he dated her aunt and future step mother or that her father was going to kill him if he find out… All she wanted was him and that was fine with him.

And that's the end of part one… Will post part two as soon! Hope you enjoyed part one of Only time will tell.

Netta


End file.
